Illusion
by Niccolly
Summary: Naruto sempre esteve alheio aos seus reais sentimentos em relação ao Sasuke, até que um dia, uma ilusão o faz perceber. SasuNaru, SasuHina (genjutsu)


Disclaimer: Naruto não me pertence, se pertencesse não teria aquele final de merda.

Essa shot não foi betada, qualquer erro (e com certeza tem) me avisem, tá?

Feliz Natal Babi, Illusion foi feita pra você, espero que goste.

* * *

Era só uma missão nível A, nada difícil para alguém com seu nível de poder, era... Até ele cair em um genjutsu.

Qualquer um pensaria que o herói do mundo shinobi conseguiria se libertar de um genjutsu, mas é óbvio que não. Naruto continuava incrivelmente fraco contra ilusões, ele realmente deveria ter pedido ajuda ao Sasuke para superar isso, mas o loiro já conseguia imaginar o sorrisinho arrogante do Uchiha, junto com o apelido característico que ele deu a Naruto "unhh dobe", só de pensar nisso o loiro já ficava irritado e desistia de pedir ajuda ao Uchiha.

'Malditos Uchihas e a sua arrogância' pensou ele.

Mas voltando a situação atual, o genjutsu era diferente dos que ele estava acostumado a cair, não era algo incrivelmente apavorante como o do Itachi, mas também não era patético como o do exame chunin.

Estava escuro, ele não podia ver nada, já estava quase interrompendo o fluxo de chakra quando algo começou a se formar. Pequenas construções iam se formando aos seus olhos, lentamente a escuridão ia diminuindo e uma paisagem tomava lugar, era uma paisagem que ele conhecia muito bem... Konoha, ele já podia ver os rostos dos Hokages na montanha, (o de Kakashi já estava lá), 'hun, aquele pervertido conseguiu antes dele', as construções características da sua aldeia, juntos com prédios moderníssimos recentemente criados.

Curioso, Naruto foi explorar, ele sabia que devia sair desse genjutsu, mas algo o compelia a ver a diferença da ilusão e do mundo real. Começou a andar e parou em frente ao portão, como sempre dois guardas estavam lá. Naruto os cumprimentou e rapidamente entrou na vila, sem perceber que ambos não o notaram e não pelo silêncio do loiro, se é que vocês me entendem, ele é o ninja mais barulhento do mundo shinobi.

As ruas estavam exatamente iguais, as pessoas conversavam animadamente enquanto andavam por elas, entravam e saiam das lojas de roupas para todos os gostos, um grupinho assistia o discurso de um Daimyō, nessas lojas de eletrodomésticos onde televisões ficavam ligadas, outros, comiam alegremente em uma churrascaria, gargalhando de piadas sem graça; crianças corriam ao redor da vila, rindo e se divertindo. Naruto sorriu, apesar de ser um genjutsu, era bom ver os habitantes felizes, desde a quarta guerra, muitas pessoas de Konoha haviam perdido a vida, isso destruiu várias famílias, deixando várias crianças órfãs, assim como ele. Só agora, dois anos depois da guerra, eles começaram a sorrir novamente. A economia subiu, fazendo que portas se abrissem e novas tecnologias fossem criadas. Naruto faria o máximo possível para que nenhuma guerra ocorresse novamente, ele não queria que ninguém crescesse como ele, solitário e triste. Sombras do passado invadiram sua mente, o fazendo relembrar de suas angústias.

Balançando a cabeça, para espantar os pensamentos tristes, Naruto voltou a andar pelas ruas, só agora ele notou que ninguém o via. Puxou os olhos para baixo com os dedos indicadores e mostrou a língua para o velho que vendia dangos. Hehe, se seus amigos o vissem agora, o chamariam de idiota e infantil, já podia imaginar o suspiro de Shikamaru, acompanhado de seu "problemático", de Sakura-chan levantando os punhos e rosnando, Ino daria um bufo, Chouji continuaria a comer suas batatas normalmente, Shino... bem Shino, estaria calado e com o rosto todo coberto como sempre. Kiba estaria implicando com ele como sempre, hn aquele pulguento. Hinata estaria corando ou desmaiando, de alguma forma ela sempre faz isso, Lee estaria gritando sobre a força da juventude, Tenten e Neji tentariam fazê-lo calar a boca. Uma tristeza se abateu sobre ele ao pensar em Neji, seu amigo de olhos leitosos nunca mais sairia com eles e se irritaria com Lee.

Suspirando, Naruto pensou em Sasuke, o que ele faria diante de tanto barulho? O loiro sentia como se nunca fosse descobrir, Sasuke nunca estava lá, desde sua partida depois do fim da guerra, Naruto só o vira quatro vezes, ele percebia os olhares tristes e esperançosos de Sakura-chan nas poucas vezes em que o Uchiha voltava para casa. Naruto provavelmente tinha o mesmo olhar. Mesmo Sasuke voltando para a vila, ele nunca havia de fato voltado, redenção ele dizia. Às vezes Naruto só queria arrastá-lo de volta pra casa, mas... Ele via os olhos culpados de Sasuke olhando para o seu braço perdido e não conseguia, aqueles olhos negros cheios de culpa o impediam, o jinchuuriki queria que Sasuke se perdoasse, e se ele o trouxesse a força para vila, isso nunca aconteceria, Naruto teria que esperar.

Voltando a prestar atenção no velho vendedor de dangos, Naruto pegou um deles, sem se sentir culpado, era um genjutsu, oras.

O loiro continuou a andar pelas ruas enquanto comia o seu dango imaginário (ainda tinha um gosto muito bom). Logo que terminou de comê-lo, Naruto juntou chakra nos pés e subiu para o topo de uma das torres para ter uma visão lá de cima.

Olhando para baixo, Naruto juntou as suas mãos sobre a sua testa para evitar que a luz do sol o impedisse de enxergar. Procurando cuidadosamente, ele viu uma cabeça rosa característica. Ha, Sakura-chan, pensou Naruto saltando em direção a ela.

A garota de cabelos róseos andava lentamente pelas ruas e Konoha, estava muito bem vestida, com um kimono preto e rosa com estampas de muitos tipos de flores. Seus cabelos estavam elegantemente presos, Naruto só a via vestida dessa forma em festivais. Ela estava absolutamente linda, mas Naruto podia ver a tristeza em seus olhos verdes.

Curioso, Naruto começou a acompanhar os passos de sua colega de time, logo percebendo que mais pessoas se juntavam na mesma direção em que Sakura estava andando, todos muito bem trajados. Logo o loiro percebeu que eles estavam indo pra o antigo distrito Uchiha. Quando chegaram lá, o portão estava aberto tudo estava enfeitado. Em frente ao portão Naruto finalmente viu seus amigos, Todos estavam vestidos de kimonos festivos.

Ino olhou em sua direção a percebeu Sakura.

"Yoo testa!" exclamou a Yamanaka, acenando com a mão. Sakura saiu de seus devaneios, botou um sorriso amarelo e se encaminhou para onde estavam seus amigos.

Enquanto isso, Naruto estava cada vez mais confuso, por que todos estavam se reunindo na casa de Sasuke? Desde a morte de seu clã, o Uchiha nunca mais entrou naquele distrito. Querendo que suas indagações fossem respondidas, Naruto se dirigiu aos seus amigos que estavam conversando animadamente.

Chegando perto, o loiro começou a ouvir:

"Ahh, mas é uma pena que Sasuke-kun esteja se casando, sempre pensei que seria a Sra. Uchiha" disse Ino pesarosamente. Seus cabelos platinados também estavam presos, seu kimono, possuía o símbolo de seu clã.

Naruto estalou os olhos. Sasuke SE CASANDO? Com quem? Por quê?

Apesar de ser muito apreciado pelo público feminino, e constantemente perseguido pelo mesmo, Sasuke nunca deu atenção a nenhuma delas, na verdade, se mostrava incrivelmente irritado pelo assédio. Naruto sempre o imaginara se tornando um solteirão. De alguma forma, mesmo em uma ilusão, o Uchiha se casando o incomodava, o porquê desse incômodo, ele realmente não podia responder.

"Problemático, você ainda tinha esperanças nisso?" perguntou Shikamaru dando um suspiro preguiçoso. Uma veia se dilatou na testa da loira.

"O que você quer dizer com isso, Shikamaru?" perguntou Ino, com os lábios comprimidos, mostrando sua irritação. Sakura ainda estava quieta depois das saudações, mas permanecia atenta a conversa.

Chouji comia vigorosamente seu pacote de batatas. Tenten, Kiba e Lee, conversavam sobre armas ninjas, e Shino estava silencioso como sempre. Onde estava Hinata? Ela sempre estava com Kiba e Shino, mas dessa vez, ele não podia vê-la em lugar algum Naruto balançou a cabeça e voltou a prestar atenção na discussão, não era hora de se perguntar sobre isso, ele precisava saber mais sobre o casamento de Sasuke.

"Sasuke nunca mostrou interesse em garota alguma" disse o jounin "Mas não acredito que ele se interessaria em perseguidoras, vocês sempre o perseguiram como loucas, não é de se estranhar que ele se interessou por uma pessoa completamente diferente" continuou Shikamaru. Sakura vacilou e Ino ficou ainda mais irritada.

"Você está dizendo que Hinata é melhor qu-"

"Ino" Sakura interrompeu, meio mortificada, meio irritada com Shikamaru. Ela amava Sasuke, mesmo que isso parecesse infantilidade nos olhos dos outros, ela realmente o amava.

Hinata...

HINATA?

Choque era pouco para o que Naruto estava sentindo, um torvelinho de emoções se formava dentro dele, inclusive a inveja, mas inveja do que? Quem ele estava invejando, Sasuke por se casar antes dele? Ou de Hinata por conseguir chegar ao coração do intocável Uchiha?

Suas entranhas se torceram, sim... ele estava com inveja de Hinata, imaginar o moreno de alguma forma amando a Hyuuga, era suficiente para fazê-lo sentir-se doente.

Naruto arfou.

Não, não, não, não, não, não, não... não pode ser... ele não poderia... ele não poderia amar o Sasuke dessa forma...

Seu coração começou a palpitar, sua respiração estava difícil e ele podia sentir o seu rosto ficando quente.

Oh Kami, ele amava o Uchiha.

Desde quando? Desde quando ele se sentia dessa forma? Desde quando pensar em Sasuke fazia seu coração palpitar?

As pessoas (e os seus amigos) começaram a entrar no distrito. Isso fez com que o loiro saísse de seus devaneios. Naruto sabia que não deveria entrar e ver o casamento do Uchiha, mas algo o compelia a ir em frente. Deu alguns passos e entrou pelo portão.

Andando pelo distrito, Naruto viu que tudo estava reconstruído, mas tristemente vazio; lugares que antes estariam cheios de Uchihas, hoje, estavam desertos, a não ser pelas pessoas que seguiam para a casa principal. O lugar parecia um distrito fantasma.

Quando Naruto chegou frente à casa principal, um frio se instaurou em sua barriga, o medo de se machucar o fazia hesitar. Ele realmente queria ver isso? Ver Sasuke se casando?

Respirando fundo ele tomou sua decisão e entrou.

A casa estava reformada, assim como o resto do distrito, e toda decorada para o casamento. Naruto podia ver o clã Hyuuga reunido em um dos lados do pátio, seus amigos se dirigiram ao lado oposto, onde se encontrava Kakashi. Um tempo depois, quando todos os convidados se acomodaram e o borbulho de vozes diminuiu , o loiro ouviu os passos que ele tanto temia, olhou para trás a lá estavam eles: Sasuke e Hinata.

A Hyuuga estava tradicionalmente vestida com um kimono Shiromuku e o Wataboshi em sua cabeça, escondendo quase todo o seu cabelo azulado, seus olhos lilases transpareciam felicidade.

Mas era Sasuke que realmente chamava a atenção de Naruto. Vestido elegantemente com um Hakama, o Uchiha formava uma figura bela e imponente. Seu corpo esguio, mas desenvolvido, abraçava o tecido de seu kimono, deixando-o mais atraente. Os olhos de Ônix, geralmente frios, agora brilhavam com satisfação, seus lábios elegantemente finos, estavam torcidos em um pequeno sorriso.

Os noivos trocaram um olhar e Naruto sentiu o nó em seu peito apertar agonizadamente.

Naruto via amor naqueles olhos negros. Aqueles olhos que em diversas vezes lhe olharam com frieza, ódio e prepotência, agora estavam macios e brilhantes.

A dor em seu coração lhe parecia mais dolorosa que um chidori, e nesse momento ele realmente preferia ter levado um, no lugar de ver aquela cena.

Naruto sentiu algo molhado deslizando em seu rosto e riu sarcasticamente ao perceber que eram suas lágrimas. Ele precisava sair dali, não suportava mais ver aquele olhar no rosto de Sasuke, aquele olhar que não era dirigido a si. Correu para fora da casa, para longe da felicidade que não lhe pertencia.

Enquanto corria pelo distrito fantasma, o loiro viu a escuridão eclodir. Ele havia se esquecido de que estava em um genjutsu. Logo, a negrura se espalhou sobre tudo, e Naruto novamente voltava para as trevas.

O silencio reinava na escuridão, o jinchuuriki não sabia por quanto tempo permaneceria, mas se sentia esgotado demais para desfazer a ilusão. Ele percebeu que o seu chakra estava sendo sugado, se era pelo genjutsu ou pelo por outra coisa ele não sabia. Algum tempo depois o negrume foi substituído pela casa principal dos Uchihas. O céu estava cinzento e sem sol, parecia uma representação de seus sentimentos. Não havia mais ninguém no pátio, o vento balançava seus cabelos dourados em seus olhos, logo ele teria que cortá-los.

O barulho de vozes chamou sua atenção.

Lá estavam eles. Sasuke parecia estar mais velho, seus cabelos negros estavam mais compridos, ao ponto do rabo de pato característico estar ausente.

Quanto a Hinata...

Naruto ofegou, A Herdeira Hyuuga estava mais velha, assim como Sasuke, mas não foi isso que chamou a atenção de Naruto. Sasuke estava com uma das mãos sobre o ventre de Hinata onde um se encontrava um pequeno volume.

Um herdeiro Uchiha...

O peito de Naruto se contorceu em agonia, ele sabia que o sonho de Sasuke era reestabelecer o seu clã e que um dia o moreno se casaria com alguém para essa finalidade, mas o loiro nunca tinha parado para pensar nisso, e principalmente, ele nunca tinha pensado em seus verdadeiros sentimentos sobre o Uchiha.

Mesmo que de alguma forma os sentimentos de Naruto fossem recíprocos, ele nunca poderia realizar o sonho de Sasuke, ele nunca poderia lhe dar herdeiros Uchihas. Naruto compreendia que tudo isso não passava de uma ilusão, mas mesmo que não fosse Hinata, um dia uma mulher estaria ao lado de Sasuke.

Um desânimo caiu sobre si, tanto o genjutsu quanto a realidade eram cruéis, como um Jinchuuriki, Naruto nunca entendeu muito bem o amor, mas agora que ele teve o sabor amargo, preferia jamais ter conhecido tal sentimento quente, mas ao mesmo tempo frio.

Naruto viu Sasuke se despedir de Hinata com um beijo e um sorriso incaracterístico e sumir no caminho para a torre dos Hokages, Hinata com sua barriga avantajada voltou para a casa principal com a feição reluzente.

Repentinamente Naruto se viu de volta ao mundo real, a poucos metros de si estava um cadáver decepado, e próximo dele estava Sasuke.

Naruto ergueu os olhos e se viu preso nos olhos misteriosos do Uchiha, um sharingan e um rinnegan brilhavam na escuridão da noite sobre a luz da lua. A luz pálida e fraca fazia o rosto de Sasuke parecer uma estátua, pálida e pétrea. Ele o estava olhando com certa irritação, os lábios finos estavam comprimidos e um franzir se encontrava entre as sobrancelhas negras.

"Naruto" disse o moreno com sua voz barítono. Sua espada estava sacada e coberta do sangue do ninja morto aos seus pés. Pequenas gotas do líquido vermelho se espalhavam sobre seu braço branco.

Naruto olhou estático para o Uchiha. Como ele deveria agir agora? Seus sentimentos seriam transparentes? Um nervosismo tomou conta de si, Naruto desviou os olhos do moreno e olhou para o chão. O loiro podia sentir o olha aquecido sobre ele, ouviu um "tsk" vindo do outro e refreou a vontade de erguer os olhos.

O moreno apertou olhos.

"Oye, Dobe, você não vai me responder?"

Sasuke estava irritado, o dia foi insuportável, ele estava há alguns dias em um pequeno vilarejo e de alguma forma algumas garotas malucas do lugar resolveram o perseguir pela cidade, inclusive na estalagem onde ele estava hospedado, claro que Sasuke podia despistá-las facilmente, mas não deixava de ser irritante ter que abandonar o lugar antes de terminar as suas investigações. Depois de sair do vilarejo, o Uchiha se dirigiu para a próxima vila, e no caminho encontrou o Dobe preso em um genjutsu de um nukenin qualquer. (Ser o ninja mais forte do mundo shinobi não aumentava a inteligência, ele supôs; depois de todos esses anos, o Usuratonkachi ainda era péssimo em detectar e sair de Genjutsus.)

Por um momento o pânico desabou sobre ele. Ver os olhos azuis de Naruto nebulosos e sem foco o deixou em choque, Naruto parecia um morto vivo, a imagem de Naruto morto o enchia de pavor, o mesmo pavor que sentira há muitos anos atrás, quando soube que Itachi era responsável pela captura do loiro.

Ele nunca entendera seus sentimentos por Naruto, desde pequeno, Sasuke sentia certa admiração pelo jinchuuriki, solitário, órfão, carregando o ódio de várias gerações, mas sempre dando um sorriso brilhante, depois de um tempo, essa admiração se tornou inveja e irritação. Como podia aquele garoto ser como ele, mas ainda sorrir alegremente?

Quando ambos entraram para o mesmo time, Sasuke começou a conhecer verdadeiramente o loiro; barulhento irritante, mas que nunca desistia de seu jeito ninja. Na missão do País das Ondas, a dor de Naruto o fez despertar o nível dois de seu Sharingan, lá ele percebeu, que seus sentimentos pelo Dobe eram mais fortes do que ele imaginara. E isso era perigoso, Sasuke não podia desviar de seu caminho de vingança, mas mesmo assim, Naruto conseguiu quebra a sua barreira e entrar em sua vida, como ninguém jamais conseguiu.

Mas novamente a inveja adentraria em seu coração, vendo Naruto evoluindo tão rapidamente como um como ninja foi um verdadeiro golpe para o seu orgulho, mas o que realmente despertou a sua ira: foi perceber que ele não poderia proteger Naruto de seu irmão. Isso, ligado ao fato de que o Jinchuuriki parecia estar o ultrapassando em força foi o suficiente para levá-lo a Orochimaru em busca de poder, abandonando aquela sensação cálida e aprazente em favor da vingança; A ponto de tentar matar Naruto. A morte de uma pessoa querida, esse era o preço para alcançar o Mangekyou, mas ele não conseguiu, algo o segurou, e ele se recusava a acreditar que era "algo a mais" que capricho.

Seus anos com o Sannin das Cobras, o fizeram acreditar que o que ele sentia por Naruto havia se esvaído, mas o reencontro, (em um dos muitos esconderijos do Orochimaru), foi o suficiente para acabar com essa ilusão.

Só de ouvir o seu nome sendo falado pelo loiro, foi o suficiente para fazê-lo querer se aproximar e tocá-lo e sentir o calor daquela pele. E assim ele o fez. Seu braço se travou ao redor do corpo de Naruto e o Uchiha finalmente sentiu o calor do Jinchuuriki, seu rosto estava tão próximo que o cheiro de Naruto o invadiu, seu coração descongelou. E ele fugiu novamente.

Sasuke tentou de todas as formas esquecer o ardor de Naruto, mas nem mesmo a loucura e ódio foram suficientes.

Ele não esqueceu, contudo, isso não o impediu de ferir Naruto, tanto emocional quanto fisicamente.

Foi nos escombros do Vale do Fim que ele finalmente aceitou seus sentimentos: Uchiha Sasuke amava Naruto, e não de uma forma platônica, mas sim de uma forma passional e física, que fazia o seu sangue ferver como um vulcão prestes a explodir. Porém, o Uchiha não tinha direito de tentar fazer o Jinchuuriki se sentir da mesma forma, não depois de tudo que aconteceu, não depois de tudo que ELE fez.

Então Sasuke resolveu se afastar novamente, deixando Naruto para alguém que nunca o machucaria, mas não ficando por perto para ver isso acontecer, seria muito excruciante ver o loiro amando outra pessoa, tocando outra pessoa.

Por isso a cena em sua frente era indesculpável, ele se recusava a ver Naruto em uma situação onde o Jinchuuriki sairia machucado, e isso com certeza, era o que o ninja em sua frente estava planejando:

Machucar o seu Dobe... Imperdoável.

O nukenin não teve tempo nem de girar o pescoço e olhar para trás, logo a cabeça do shinobi fugitivo se encontrava á seus pés e o seu sangue imundo esguichou sobre o seu braço nu. Sasuke percebeu o exato momento em que Naruto foi liberto do Genjutsu, seus olhos voltaram a ter foco, mas de alguma forma o Uchiha notou que algo se escondia por trás daquele olhar vazio. O moreno chamou Naruto pelo seu nome, mas o loiro simplesmente o fitou, Sasuke novamente chamou por Naruto, dessa vez pelo apelido de infância, o Jinchuuriki não respondeu; uma veia dilatou na testa do moreno.

Sasuke olhou longamente para aqueles globos azuis e o loiro desviou o seu olhar.

Maldito Dobe, além de não respondê-lo ainda fugia de seu olhar.

Sasuke soltou um "tsk" e se dirigiu ao Jinchuuriki.

O moreno andou rapidamente até Naruto, seus passos eram silenciosos e precisos.

Sasuke chegou em frente ao loiro, ele sabia que Naruto o sentira chegando, e mesmo assim o mesmo o ignorava, seu rosto continuava voltado para o chão. Sentindo a sua paciência se esvair, Sasuke colocou Sua mão pálida sobre o queixo do Dobe e o fez enfrentar o seu olhar.

Duas piscinas azuis o encararam de volta. Sasuke sempre se surpreendia com os olhos de Naruto, não apenas pela cor, mas também pelo brilho, esse brilho que fazia todo mundo querer agradar o loiro. Para Sasuke, os olhos de Naruto eram os mais belos olhos que ele já encontrara, e mesmo agora, quando o brilho estava ausente, ele podia ver a beleza naqueles glóbulos safira.

"Naruto" ele chamou e dessa vez era palpável a preocupação em sua voz. Naruto não respondeu.

O Uchiha começou a ficar preocupado, ele sabia em primeira mão o quão mal um genjutsu poderia fazer em uma pessoa, mas ele não esperava que um ninja de baixo nível, fosse capaz de fazer uma ilusão que deixasse o loiro nesse estado. Já estava quase pegando o loiro no braço, invocando um de seus Falcões e voando para uma aldeia mais próxima, quando Naruto pareceu acordar.

Sasuke estava prestes a suspirar de alívio e repreender Naruto por assustá-lo... não' hn, surpreendê-lo', quando um punho o atingiu fortemente no maxilar. O moreno viu o seu mundo girar pelo impacto, mas logo se recuperou o suficiente para desviar do próximo soco do Jinchuuriki.

E finalmente ele ouviu a vos de Naruto.

"Teme, não desvie dos meus socos" disse o Dobe com a sua aguda voz cheia de ira. Confusão era pouco para o que Sasuke estava sentindo, será que os poucos neurônios do loiro haviam sido queimados desde o último encontro dos dois? O Uchiha não duvidava.

"Você enlouqueceu, Usuratonkachi?" disse Sasuke enquanto desviava dos socos de Naruto "Perdeu a pouco inteligência que lhe restava?"

"Cala a boca, Temeeee" gritou o macaco laranja raivoso, enquanto tentava chutar o Uchiha "Lute, ou vai fugir Bibiri-kun?"

Novamente uma veia dilatou na testa do Uchiha e logo depois, ele deixou de apenas desviar, e começou a lutar também.

Os dois brigaram loucamente por horas, suas roupas grudavam em seus corpos suados, quando finalmente Naruto conseguiu prender Sasuke abaixo dele. Ambos estavam arfantes e com contusões sobre o corpo.

"Vai me responder o porquê do ataque de fúria agora, Dobe?" perguntou Sasuke com a respiração difícil.

Naruto olhou longamente para o Uchiha com um franzir de sobrancelhas e um aperto nos lábios.

Naruto deu uma leve mordida no lábio inferior enquanto pensava em uma resposta, sem perceber os olhos de ônix que seguiam o movimento. Sasuke olhou para aqueles lábios agora molhados e sentiu o sangue correr mais rápido em suas veias. O moreno engoliu em seco, ele realmente não estava em uma boa posição para pensar nos lábios do Dobe, ou no corpo do loiro colado ao seu.

Naruto parecia alheio ao desconforto (ou conforto em demasia) de Sasuke. Quando o loiro finalmente pareceu chegar a uma resposta e o respondeu, Sasuke não ouviu.

"Hein?" questionou o Uchiha. O rosto do Jinchuuriki ficou vermelho e um tique surgiu em sua sobrancelha.

Então Naruto suspirou e o olhar de fúria foi substituído por um olhar de tristeza. As sobrancelhas de Sasuke se arquearam em surpresa. Por que o loiro repentinamente ficou triste?

Sasuke esperou ansiosamente a resposta.

O Uzumaki fez uma cara de aflição e sussurrou lentamente:

"Eu... gosto de... você" Seu coração deu um pulo, o Uchiha sentiu as sobrancelhas se arquearem ainda mais e os seus olhos darem um pequeno arregalo. O que ele queria dizer? Naruto gostava dele como amigo ou como... como um amante? Ele sabia que não deveria criar expectativas, depois de tudo que fizera, já era um milagre Naruto tê-lo perdoado, quem dirá o amá-lo, mas ele não conseguia controlar o seu peito que parecia queimar de esperança. Sasuke sentia como se milhares de borboletas resolvessem voar em suas estranhas. O portador do sharingan fez o máximo para manter o rosto inexpressivo, ele não queria demonstrar o seu desânimo diante de Naruto.

Naruto interpretou o silêncio de Sasuke como uma resposta, seus olhos ficaram ainda mais tristes e ele tentou sair de cima do Uchiha, mas o moreno o segurou com a sua única mão.

"Espere" ele disse com a voz pesada, ele tinha medo da réplica, mas ele precisava saber, mesmo que o machucasse ele queria a verdade. "Como você gosta de mim?" inquiriu.

Naruto desviou o olhar interrogador, mas Sasuke novamente colocou a sua mão sobre o queixo do loiro e o fez olhar em seus olhos. "Como?" repetiu. Dessa vez Sasuke não permitiria que o Uzumaki fugisse, seus dedos sentiam a suavidade e o calor do corpo de Naruto, o desejo de tocá-lo de todas as formas se apossava dele, o anseio voraz de sentir aquela pele contra a sua era aterrador. O que ele estava sentindo era normal? O furor que o queimava abrasadamente era uma sensação estrangeira a Sasuke.

Então os lábios macios de Naruto caíram sobre os seus, e ele sentiu o seu coração explodir no peito.

O beijo era suave, e como esperado do Dobe, com gosto de lâmen, os olhos de Naruto estavam abertos, assim como os seus, Sasuke sabia que era para estudar a sua reação, logo ele os fechou e aprofundou o beijo, esperando que o Dobe entendesse a mensagem: Ele queria isso. Sasuke abriu mais os lábios e tocou a sua língua na do loiro, que teve um pequeno sobressalto, mas correspondeu hesitante ao toque do Uchiha. Naruto gemeu e logo a sua mão se enterrou nos fios dourados do Uzumaki, o puxando mais para si, fazendo o jinchuuriki perder a hesitação e beijá-lo com igualmente impetuosidade. Os corpos suados se moviam um contra o outro, aumentando a deliciosa fricção, logo, porém o ar se fez necessário e as bocas se separaram.

Sasuke abriu os olhos e eles queimavam como duas labaredas eternas, seu olhar caiu nos lábios vermelhos e inchados de Naruto, e ele sentiu o desejo de roçá-los novamente contra os seus, mas antes o Uchiha queria ouvir o que Naruto sentia por ele, olhou naqueles olhos azuis e reluzentes e disse: "Diga-me" a voz do moreno estava rouca e pesada.

Naruto com a respiração difícil respondeu: "Eu te amo" e Sasuke sentiu o júbilo tomar conta de si, Naruto o amava, o sentimento de felicidade se espalhou sobre o seu corpo e ele sorriu como nunca antes, sua boca se abriu em um sorriso aberto, um sorriso que fazia o canto de seus olhos se enrugarem.

Naruto arregalou os olhos em surpresa e Sasuke riu ruidosamente de sua cara. O loiro fez um careta e Sasuke, ainda sorrindo, lhe deu um selinho, e sussurrando no ouvido do loiro disse: "Aishiteru, Usuratonkachi" Naruto congelou e sua boca se abria e fechava como um peixe fora d'água, mas depois de um tempo a ficha pareceu cair e ele abraçou fortemente o moreno, como se nunca mais o fosse soltar.

"Baka" disse o Uchiha jocoso.

Sasuke sabia que nunca deixaria Naruto nas mãos de outra pessoa, ele voltaria para Konoha e nunca abandonaria o seu Dobe, pois o Yin nunca poderia viver em equilíbrio sem o Yang.


End file.
